Secret Warriors Vol 1 6
* ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** Other Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed board members * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** ** *** **** Items: * * * * * * * * * * The Box Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At Secret Fury Base #22, an hour ago, Daisy runs in to inform her fellow Secret Warriors that Nick Fury is calling for help; Hellfire is skeptical, as the former director of SHIELD said they weren't ready. Daisy then goes to find Stonewall, who is by Slingshot's bedside. She fibs that their teammate with be all right but doesn't really believe that. She tells him to get even with the one who did this to her. In the present, the Secret Warriors have arrived to save Fury. Hellfire attempts to fight Commander Kraken, but the humanoid yanks his chain before striking him. Meanwhile, Stonewall confronts Gorgon. Gorgon respond by slashing him across the chest and expressing his disappointment that he couldn't show much more; Stonewall becomes a stone giant, proving he is better than that. With all the carnage around, Fury calls Dum Dum to take the Helicarriers quickly otherwise their operation is over. Dum Dum and his men quickly enter one of the Helicarrier's bridges and takes control with his access codes. He then launches the automated drones to provide assistance out from under them. In Tokyo, Japan, Madame Hydra and Viper seal their deal with the Yashida board. In exchange for the return of their families, the board would provide logistical assistance and a mysterious box that the board warns them not to open, for no one has lived to see it opened and closed. Nonetheless, the Hydra emissaries take it. The Silver Samurai is outraged that they came all this way for just that; Viper states it's best that he believed that; the Silver Samurai chops the table in fury. Back at the Dock, Kraken orders a retreat, have lost one-third of their men. Once Hydra teleports out, H.A.M.M.E.R. point their guns at Fury. However, he warns them that he will take their guns and beat them to death with them. Instantly, all the agents surrender and join his side. As the Helicarriers leave with 3,000 H.A.M.M.E.R. agents in tow, everyone has a chance to chat; Hellfire has a scar; Gabriel Jones admits he was wrong to Fury; Dum Dum asks Fury hows he's going to get the money to support the Howling Commandos PMC; Fury responds that he's not the one paying. He tells his old friend that in one month, they get serious and will take the fight to the enemy with an army behind him. At Inside Straight, Daisy comes into Fury's officer to ask him how he got his own army or why he pressed the panic button and risked her team. Fury points out that she save the day; the other thing was that he never pressed that button. Daisy leaves with unanswered questions as Fury's phone rings. He talks with Contessa Allegra de Fontaine, who is in the Madame Hydra robes, opening the box. | Solicit = The shocking conclusion to the earth-shattering first arc of Marvel's coolest new series in years! It's the ultimate Marvel super-hero spy experience. No one is safe! Don't believe everything you've been told! You will be lied to! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12253 }}